Cuando Hinata dejo de querer a Naruto
by aquarius92
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, no? Un fic dulce para los amantes de HinataxNeji. [HINAxNARU al principio HINAxNEJI]


**Ula gente!! Siento el retraso con "ojo negro" pero es que estoy castigada y en unos momentos en que mi madre no estaba he escrito este one-shoot y el fic largo… ¡Spero k os guste! Ah! Y siento lo dl titulo, pero… no se me ha ocurrido otro… si alguien me propone alguno nuevo lo pongo, va?**

**Cuando Hinata dejo de querer a Naruto**

No soporto ver esa carita sonriente triste. Pero no puedo echarme atrás

Naruto: Pero, Hinata, yo te…

Hinata: Es demasiado tarde Naruto

Naruto: ¡Pero…!

Hinata: Lo siento, he encontrado alguien que de verdad me valora

Naruto: ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

Hinata: Eso ya no te incumbe. He de marcharme

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Me doy la vuelta, y el con dos grandes zancadas esta de nuevo enfrente de mí

Naruto: Si cambias de opinión, sabes que estaré listo para ti

Hinata: No cambiaré de opinión Naruto

Le doy la espalda y vuelvo a andar. Esta vez no me llama. Tengo la tentación de dar media vuelta y decirle, explicarle como he llegado a esta conclusión. Pero no lo haré. Me he cansado de ser solo el pañuelo de Naruto Uzumaki. Soy Hinata Hyûga, no voy a echarme atrás. Eso me lo enseñaste tu Naruto.

Tengo 17 años, llevo esperándole desde los 12. ¿No debería estar contenta que después de tantos años por fin me hiciera caso? Pues no lo estoy. Por que para empezar, no soy la misma persona

Mi característica timidez casi ha desaparecido gracias al apoyo de los más cercanos a mí, empezando por Neji. Después de los exámenes a chunin, Neji cambio su manera de ver las cosas. Incluyéndome a mí. Poco a poco, nos hicimos amigos. Al principio para el era una carga el tener que entrenar conmigo, pero poco a poco todo fue mejor. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor. Kiba nunca me dejo sola, cuando más le necesitaba estaba ahí. Por Neji conocí a TenTen, y por ella a Ino y a Sakura. Las cuatro somos casi inseparables. TenTen es mi confidente, Ino es la que me ha dado la "picardía que me faltaba" o eso dice ella. Y Sakura… prefiero no decir nada

Paso por el puente rojo, y me miro en el reflejo del agua. Solo se ve una joven pálida con el pelo negro con matices morados y largo y liso. Sus ojos, de color opalino, estan destacados con el maquillaje. Tapando su generoso busto lleva un kimono hasta la altura de una minifalda con leggins. Las mangas no son tan anchas como las de un kimono, solo son un poco anchas, y el símbolo de Konoha esta en el falso y más fino obi. El pelo lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja en lado dejando caer dos mechones a los dos lados de la cara. Es hermosa, o eso dicen de mí

Sigo andando. Fue por Naruto por quien me esforcé tanto en cambiar. Quería ser más valiente, más segura de mi misma, más hermosa. Lo conseguí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo importaba lo que yo pensará de mí.

Cuando paso, la gente me mira, sobre todo los hombres. Hace dos años me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Ahora levanto la cabeza con orgullo. Por que soy Hinata Hyûga y me encanta serlo

Mi familia también ha cambiado. Mi hermana y yo tenemos una relación estupenda, nos ayudamos a escapar mutuamente. Mi padre, se ha dado cuenta de mi fuerza, y me valora

Todo tendría que ser perfecto. Tengo la vida que siempre quise. Solo que ahora, el que quiero que me de la mano, que me cuide no es Naruto

¿Cómo he acabado así? Sencillo. Tan estupidamente sencillo, Naruto. Te marchaste a buscar a Sasuke de Orochimaru con Sakura. Sakura sabía que te quería. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía perfectamente! Pero eso no evito que te utilizara como pañuelo, Naruto. Y tú fuiste tan tonto, que no te diste cuenta. Recuerdo cuando me entere, la angustia que sentí al darme cuenta de que lo más probable era que no volvieras. ¡Que mal lo pase! Cuando por fin te encontré estabas en el puesto de ramen, pensativo con un plato lleno. Por fin ibas a buscar a Sasuke.

Hinata: Naruto

Naruto: ¿Eh? Ah, hola Hinata

Hinata: ¿Es cierto?

Naruto: ¿El que?

Hinata: Que vas a ir a buscar a Sasuke

Naruto: Si…

Hinata: ¿Y como estas?

Naruto: No entiendo a lo que te refieres

Hinata: Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué vas a decirle? ¿Estás nervioso, emocionado, melancólico? ¿Cómo estas?

Naruto: Supongo que bien, es solo que… después de tanto tiempo estoy deseando volver a verle. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Hinata: Sabes que eso no pasará

Naruto: Puede, pero no pierdo nada por creerlo ni por intentarlo. Sigue siendo Sasuke, aunque para el resto solo sea un traidor. No me importa

Hinata: Seguro que lo consigues Naruto

Naruto: ¿Tú crees?

Hinata: ¡Estoy segura!

Naruto: ¡Entonces no se hable más!

Te volvió a entrar el apetito. Comiste tres platos a rebosar de ramen. Después te propuse ir a dar un paseo. Fuimos a un parque, el mismo donde nos hemos encontrado hoy. Allí, me dijiste algo que no me esperaba:

Naruto: Hinata

Hinata: Dime Naruto

Naruto: ¿Sabes?, lo que ha pasado en el Icharacu (_**N/A: ¿es así?**_)me ha parecido muy raro… ¡Parecía que nos habíamos cambiado los papeles!

Hinata: No lo creo

Naruto: ¡Pero es cierto! Y también que eres mí mejor amiga, siempre estas ahí conmigo cuando te necesito. No se que haría sin ti…

¡Me parecía la oportunidad perfecta para declararme!

Hinata: Naruto, yo… la verdad es que ya no te quiero como amigo

Naruto: ¿He hecho algo que te molestará Hinata? Si es así lo siento, no quería molestarte, sabes que a veces…

Hinata: No me refiero a eso Naruto. Me refiero que aunque después del examen de chunin decidimos quedar como amigos, no pude conseguirlo. Yo… te sigo queriendo Naruto

Naruto: Hinata… ojala, de verdad, ojala pudiera corresponderte. Pero siento algo muy grande por alguien y estoy a un solo paso de estar con ella

Sentí como me rompía en mil pedazos. Pedazos que se clavaban en mi corazón

Hinata: Pero…

Naruto: Lo siento Hinata, pero no puede ser. Sabes todo lo que he pasado por Sakura, y ahora por fin, parece que me valora

Hinata: Sakura… ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

Algo explotó dentro de mí. Ira

Naruto: ¿Estas bien Hinata? Estas muy pálida

Hinata: ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura solo te quiere como pañuelo!

Naruto: ¿¡Que estas diciendo Hinata!?

Hinata: ¡LO QUE OYES! ¡SAKURA SOLO TE QUIERE HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE A SASUKE! ¿ES QUE NO LO VES?

Naruto: ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA HINATA!

Hinata: ¡ERES TÚ EL QUE NO TIENE NI IDEA! ¡EN CUANTO SAKURA VEA A SASUKE TE DARÁ LA PATADA! ¡DESPIERTA NARUTO! ¡NO TE QUIERE!

Naruto: No quiero pelearme contigo Hinata, de manera que dejémoslo

Hinata: ¡NO QUIERO DEJARLO!

Naruto: Tranquila Hinata

Hinata: ¿¡TRANQUILA!? ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA! Que tengas suerte ¡LA VAS A NECESITAR!

Y me marché mucho más tranquila, pero con el corazón roto y con ganas de matar a cierta persona. Ande con prisa por la villa, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que iba corriendo, pero me choque con alguien

Hinata: ¡Mira por donde vas!

Neji: ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hinata: Neji, yo…

Al ver sus ojos preocupados por mí, me abrace a él y lloré. Lloré por todos los años perdidos, por mi corazón roto por la realidad.

Me llevo a un lugar tranquilo, donde con toda la paciencia del mundo me escuchó, me apoyo. Solté todo lo que llevaba dentro. No se si podré agradecerle algún día todo lo que hizo por mí. Estábamos muy juntos, abrazados,

Neji: Hinata ¿Por qué no viste esto antes?

Hinata: Creía que Naruto se fijaría en mí, que se había olvidado de Sakura. ¿Para que todo lo que he hecho por cambiar? Por él, y ahora todo se ha ido al carajo

Neji: Te equivocas Hinata, lo hiciste por ti misma. Te esforzaste y cambiaste pero por ti misma. Querías cambiar, pero pensaste que si lo hacías Naruto te haría caso. Pero realmente, cambiaste por ti misma

Hinata: ¿Estas seguro?

Neji: Aunque no lo creas, te he observado siempre. No solo por lo de protegerte, sino por que quería cuidar de ti

Hinata: No se que haría sin ti Neji…

Neji: Igual, solo que ahora estarías en el despacho de Tsunade-sama por haber medio matado a Haruno

Hinata: Creo que todavía puedo hacerlo

Neji: No merece la pena. Naruto volverá con el rabo entre las piernas, ya lo veras

Hinata: Entonces vendrá a por mí, a por Hinata la que siempre le ha querido y entonces le diré que es demasiado tarde

Neji: Quien sabe Hinata, quien sabe. Tal vez no le rechaces. Todo depende de lo que sientas en ese instante

Hinata: He tomado una decisión, y es que no volveré a caer ante él

Neji: ¿Te has decidido a olvidarle?

Hinata: Si

Esa fue mi decisión. Ahora se que no me arrepentiré nunca de haberla dado. Me acompaño a casa, en silencio. Sabía que estaba planeando algo, pero, ¿el que? Que más daba

Hinata: Neji, ¿sabes que le pasa a TenTen últimamente? No se, está distraída

Neji: ¿No os lo ha dicho?

Hinata: ¿El que?

Neji: Hemos cortado

Hinata: ¿Ha sido por algo en especial?

Neji: No, solamente que se acabó y no tenía más sentido seguir con ello

Eso no me lo esperaba. Neji y TenTen habían estado juntos desde que en una misión peligrosa, TenTen acabó muy mal herida. Neji volvió bien, pero con la cabeza hecha un lío. No sabía por que, al ver a TenTen malherida tuvo mucho miedo. Cuando me lo contó, bueno, cuando después de unas tres horas me lo soltó, solo pude sonreír. ¡Neji Hyûga enamorado hasta las cejas! Era algo raro. Le convencí de que fuera a por ella, y bueno, imaginad el resto. Últimamente TenTen estaba pensativa, sigue enamorada de Neji, pero si él ya no siente nada por ella… El es muy claro con lo que siente. Si le caes bien, genial; que no, no te acerques mucho. Ojala yo pudiera expresar así mis sentimientos…

Neji: Hinata… No te desanimes, puedes hacer lo que quieras

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Neji: Te conozco, se que estas pensando algo tipo "ojal yo pudiera hacer esto o aquello"

Hinata: Neji, me asustas

Neji: No decías eso el otro día

Hinata: ¡Sabes que odio los escarabajos!

Es un hecho, los odio con toda mi alma. El pobre Shino nunca ha podido entrenar con ellos delante de mí. ¡Me dan asco!

Neji: ¿Tanto para gritar histérica?

Hinata: ¡Y aún más! ¡Y lo sabes!

Neji empezó a reírse sin control. Es que el otro día ví un escarabajo enorme en la ventana y Neji me pillaba cerca. Corrí, me agarré a él gritando. Dejo libre al escarabajo y cerró la ventana. Le parece que matar no es gratuito, ni siquiera bichos. Que se le va a hacer… Aunque Shino halla intentado quitarme ese medio de todas las maneras posibles, nada, que no hay manera.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyûga nos callamos. Entramos en ella en silencio. Desde que mi padre enfermo, no hay casi ningún sonido en la casa.

Neji: Cuando yo estoy así mal entrenó

Hinata: Neji, aparte de ser un genio eres masoca.

Neji: Así me concentro en algo que no sea lo que me molesta

Hinata: Voy a ver a padre, después nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento

Asiente y se marcha. Fui lentamente hasta la habitación donde mi padre poco a poco empeoraba.

Hiashi: Hinata…

Hinata: Hola padre

Hiashi: ¿Qué tal el día?

Eso quiere decir que si hay alguna noticia interesante

Hinata: Bien. Esta noche un grupo de ninjas van a ir a busca al Uchiha

Hiashi: ¿Cómo es que no te lo han ofrecido a ti o a Neji?

Hinata: Yo no quise ir para estar con usted, y Neji decidió quedarse conmigo

Hiashi: Ya veo… Tomó una buena decisión

Hinata: Padre, he de marcharme. Estaré en el campo de entrenamiento con Neji

Hiashi: De acuerdo

Mi padre esta cada vez menos comunicativo. Se esta aislando en su propio mundo… Aunque se que solo nos queda esperar para ver si mejora o si… bueno, muera. No puedo evitar sentirme impotente al ver que no puedo hacer nada. Soy una ninja medico, pero de nada me sirve. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, poniéndome mis antiguos pantalones y la camiseta de rejilla, con un top de gimnasia debajo. No llevo la cinta ni el símbolo de Konoha, ahora no lo necesito

Después de entrenar durante TRES HORAS estoy matada. Neji es masoca, ¡decidido!

Hinata: Neji, esta claro, ¡eres masoca!

Neji: ¿Has pensado en Naruto?

Hinata: Ehh, no

Neji: Pues entonces ya esta, dejémoslo por hoy

Hinata; Ah, ¿Qué pensabas continuar?

Neji: Un poco más

Hinata: Pues hoy te lo saltas

Neji: Si quieres, podemos ir a cenar. Bueno, si quieres lo dejamos

Hinata: ¿Dejarlo, por que? ¡Claro que quiero salir! Pero tendrás que esperar mientras me arreglo

Neji: Ningún problema, pero aún es pronto, solo son las siete. Yo voy a seguir entrenando. Te iré a buscar a las nueve y media

Hinata: No necesito dos horas y media, pero vale

Yo me fui más feliz que dos pascuas. Me di un largo baño, me arregle el pelo, y ya eran las ocho y media. Con tranquilidad, me arregle y me maquille. Al final no necesito dos horas y media, solo dos horas. Arregle un poco mi cuarto, cuando llego Hanabi

Hanabi: ¿Por qué arreglas tu cuarto Hinata?

Hinata: Aunque halla gente que este aquí para hacer todo esto, no debemos depender de ellos. Cuando salgas de misión y no tengas a nadie lo verás

Hanabi frunció el entrecejo y se fue. Le molesta que le recuerden que aún no ha tenido una misión de verdad. Ya tendrá tiempo. Es una genin excelente, creo que la mejor de su año. No lo dudo. Tras mi fracaso como ninja, mi padre ha machacado mucho a mi hermana. Me acerco a la entrada, cuando me encuentro con Neji. Ha abandonado su tradicional kimono y ahora viste de una manera muy… viste muy bien. Lleva unos pantalones grises calidos caídos que según Ino y TenTen y Sakura y toda la población femenina de Konoha y alguna que otra zona masculina opinan que le hacen el mejor culo de la historia. Una camiseta un poco ceñida negra de manga corta con un chaleco de tela blanco (que solo es de adorno) y una muñequera negra en la muñeca derecha. E-S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R. Solo puede decirse eso de Neji. Eso sí, lleva su cinta negra de Konoha tapándole el sello de la frente. Cuando sea la matriarca de la familia Hyûga voy a cambiar un par de cosas, empezando por esa. Me sonrió y nos fuimos. Entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde me llevaba

Hinata: Neji… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Neji: Ya lo veras

Esa es una señal de "no sigas" j Andamos en silencio mientras Neji sonreía. Yo estaba pensando en todo lo referente a Naruto, es decir, de todo mi mundo desde los doce años. Me di cuenta de que Neji tenía razón; tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que Naruto no se iba a fijar en mí en la vida. No se todavía por donde me llevo exactamente, pero cuando llegamos, estábamos en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Konoha, el Tai Gardens. Es impresionante. Son jardines, como una cena al aire libre. La zona central, es un lago precioso con nenúfares y carpas. A un metro del borde están las mesas. Esta es la zona más común. Las exclusivas son jardines privados, totalmente privados. Las más caras tienen hasta entradas secundarias por donde salir y entrar sin recibir ninguna molestia. Mi familia es un cliente habitual para cumpleaños y celebraciones, donde no tienes que pedir ni la comida, pues al reservar decides el tipo de menú para la ocasión. Hemos venido unas cuantas veces y nunca hemos tenido el mismo menú. Nunca. Entramos por la parte trasera, pues los Hyûgas tenemos un jardín exclusivo para nosotros solos, y si lo reservan, el maître le pide permiso a mi padre. No bromeo. Al entrar, me quedo sorprendida. En vez de la gran mesa, hay una mesa para dos, y todo el jardín esta con velas y luciérnagas. Parece una cita romántica más que una cena entre primos (_**N/A: Esta Hinata… Sigue siendo muy inocente xD**_) La cena como siempre estuvo exquisita y el ambiente fue perfecto. Hablamos de un montón de cosas, de nuestras opiniones… en general de todo. Fue la típica cena que hubiese soñado pero con Naruto. Solo que en vez de Naruto estaba el guapo de mi primo, ¿Había llamado guapo a mi primo? ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? Descubrí muchas cosas sobre Neji aquella noche. Nos fuimos tranquilamente, charlando, riéndonos como locos. De repente, Neji se callo y se paró. Estábamos en el bosque de la familia, en un claro donde las estrellas brillan con mucha fuerza.

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre Neji?

Neji: Lo siento Hinata

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre?

Neji: Piensa en por que después de proponerte ir a cenar lo negué. Ya se han ido

En ese momento fue como si me acabará de dar cuenta de aquel detalle. ¡A esas horas ya se habían ido! No había ido a despedir a Naruto, que era lo habitual cuando se marchaba en misiones largas o peligrosas

Hinata: No te disculpes, no habría ido de todas maneras

Neji: Siempre vas a despedirle

Hinata: Ya no. He decidido olvidarme de una vez de él, Neji.

Neji me sonrió, me agarro de un hombro y me atrajo hacía su pecho

Neji: Bien hecho Hinata

No supe exactamente lo que me dijo hasta más tarde, por que en ese momento, note que mi corazón se paraba. Neji me estaba abrazando de una manera muy romántica. ¿Acaso me estaba empezando a gustar Neji? ¿Y si yo le gustaba?

De repente me soltó y siguió caminando en silencio. No dijo nada más, yo tampoco. Pensaba. Y llegué a una conclusión, me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Yo gustarle a Neji? ¡Que tontería! Llegamos a la casa en silencio. Nos dijimos un "buenas noches" y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Me dormí un segundo antes de haber tocado la almohada. Y por una noche, no soñé con Naruto.

Me levante sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Había soñado de nuevo con la escena del bosque, y después de abrazarme, Neji me besaba. ¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué siempre me enamoraba de hombres que nunca me iban a querer de verdad, solo como amiga? Neji nunca se fijaría en mí, sobre todo por el hecho de ser su prima. ¿Por qué a mí? Poco después me avisaron del que desayuno ya estaba listo. Era domingo, de manera que desayunábamos solo los parientes más cercanos; mi hermana, Neji y yo. Antes también bajaba mi padre, pero ya no se levantaba de la cama. Al no bajar él a desayunar, bajábamos en pijama. Con mi padre esa comodidad hubiera sido imposible. Cuando baje, me estaban esperando. Hanabi con cara de impaciencia con su pijama azul marino, de pantalón pirata y una camiseta de manga corta. Neji dormía solo con un pantalón en invierno, así que ahora en verano… Pero se lo ponía para desayunar. Yo bajaba con mi pijama blanco y rojo que consta de una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts. Cuando me senté Hanabi no esperó más y se puso a comer. Mi hermana tiene mucho apetito por las mañanas, pero esa mañana comía más de lo habitual

Hinata: Hanabi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hanabi: Si ¿por qué?

Hinata: Por que llevas tu desayuno habitual y parte del mío

Hanabi: Normalmente te lo dejas, así que he decidido comérmelo

Hinata: Hanabi…

Hanabi: Es que nos van a hacer una prueba en grupo a todos los genin recién graduados. Al equipo ganador se le encomendará una misión de rango C en el país de la Niebla ¡Y quiero ir!

Neji: ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

Hanabi: Mañana a las doce. ¡Tengo que ganar!

Neji: Si quieres puedo ayudarte en el entrenamiento

Hanabi: ¿De verdad? ¡Graci- Quiero decir que no hace falta, pero si te empeñas

Esta hermana mía es demasiado orgullosa

Hinata: Yo he quedado con Ino y TenTen, estaré aquí a la hora de la comida

Hanabi: ¿Ya te has librado de esa pesada de Sakura?

Hinata: Esta de misión Hanabi, y no hables mal de la gente

Neji: Solo de esa pesada, ¿vale?

Hanabi: ¡Vale!

Odio cuando se unen contra mí. Pero ahora no voy a replicarles nada. Después de desayunar, me arregle y salí con Ino y TenTen como les había dicho mientras Hanabi iba muy emocionada por entrenar con Neji. Nos encontramos con Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee mientras estábamos de tiendas y les cogimos por banda para que nos ayudarán a elegir la ropa, que en el ultimo momento decidimos no comprar ese día con una caída estilo anime de Kiba y Shikamaru y Lee nos decía que aprovecháramos la flor de la juventud y todo ese rollo suyo. Nos reímos un buen rato, después se marcharon a comer todos juntos. Yo me fui a casa, no tenía ganas de marcha. Al parecer Naruto no había dicho nada, pero Ino me cogío y me dijo lo que Sakura estaba haciendo con Naruto. Le conteste que ya era muy tarde para eso.

No me encontré a nadie en el comedor y comí sola mientras volvía a reflexionar. Mis pensamientos iban de Naruto a Neji y de Neji a Naruto. Por que les estaba comparando. ¡Les estaba comparando! Y para que mentir, ganaba Neji por goleada. Pero a la vez, no quería hacerme de nuevo falsas esperanzas. Quería a alguien que sí se fijara en mí. Pero nadie lo hacía, yo era un caso perdido de amor platónico hacía Naruto. Fui a ver a padre, pero este dormía. Me fui a mi habitación, me tumbe e intente no pensar en nadie. No se cuando me quedé dormida

¿?: Hinata… Hinata

Alguien me estaba intentando despertar suavemente, cuando abrí los ojos ví que era Hanabi

Hinata: ¿Hanabi? ¿Qué ocurre?

Hanabi: Neji quería hablar contigo, ¿Le digo que mejor no o vas a ir?

Hinata: ¿Dónde esta?

Hanabi: En el bosque, en el claro

Al oír que Neji me buscaba me desperté del todo. Me levante deprisa, arreglé lo que pude mi aspecto y me fui dándole las gracias a mi hermana. No había hecho falta que me dijera que claro era, lo sabía muy bien

Al llegar, no había nadie. ¿Me había equivocado? Imposible. Era este, o estaba muy cerca. Active el Byugakan y vi que no había nadie en los alrededores

Neji: Siempre te olvidas de mirar para arriba

Efectivamente, esta subido a un árbol. Baja y me sonríe

Neji; Me he fijado que siempre miras a ras de suelo. Mira en todas direcciones, pueden estar incluso en el suelo.

Hinata: Vale, ¿Tenías que decirme algo, no?

Al grano, basta de tonterías

Neji: Bueno, si, pero yo

¿Neji sin palabras?

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre Neji?

Neji: Nada. Es solo que cuando anoche te, abrace, note que se te paraba la respiración. ¿Fueron imaginaciones mías?

Me quedé sin palabras. ¡No quería perder a Neji!

Neji: Hinata, yo…

Hinata: No fueron imaginaciones tuyas Neji, pero… ¡no quiero perderte! ¡No se que haría sin ti!

Neji: ¿Por qué crees que vas a perderme?

Hinata: ¡Por que te alejaras de mí! ¡Marcarás de nuevo las distancias! ¡Y no quiero!

Neji: ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Hinata: ¡Por que me gustas! ¡Por que me gustas y mucho! ¡Por que soy estupida y me enamoro de personas que nunca me querrán como yo!

Y empecé a llorar, de rabia, de impotencia, de desilusión

Neji se acerco a mí, y me cogió de la barbilla levantándomela, haciéndome ver esos ojos iguales a los míos

Neji: ¿Es eso cierto?

Solo asentí. Con el pulgar me limpió las lágrimas

Neji: No voy a separarme de ti, nunca lo haré, y menos ahora

Y me besó. Fue… increíble. Fue muy tierno al principio, mi primer beso. Cuando termino, no abrí los ojos

Neji: ¿Pasa algo Hinata?

Hinata: Me… me da miedo abrir los ojos y descubrir que esto es otro sueño

Neji: ¿Has soñado conmigo?

Sentí que toda mi sangre se iba a mis mejillas

Hinata: Y que me besabas

Neji: Entonces tu sueño se va a volver a hacer realidad

Y me volvió a besar, una y otra vez. Cada vez los besos eran menos tiernos y más pasionales. Pero algo nos hizo parar

Hanabi: ¡Eh! ¡Daos prisa y volved ya a casa! ¡Hinata, padre quiere hablar contigo!

Resulta que Hanabi había sido la cómplice de Neji… y que todo había salido a pedir de… boca. Jeje. Después de cenar, nos volvimos a reunir en secreto en el claro donde las estrellas esa noche no podían brillar más. Esa noche perdí la virginidad con la persona a la que más amo. La semana pasó muy deprisa, a Hanabi le dieron la misión, e inesperadamente, mi padre empezó a tener síntomas de mejoría. Tsuanade nos lo había dicho; solo era cuestión de tiempo que mejorase o no. Aún falta para que mi padre se recuperé, pero se que lo hará. Hoy, Naruto ha vuelto de su misión con las manos vacías. Yo tenía razón, Sakura solo le usaba, pero al ver a Sasuke no tardo en correr a sus brazos, pero este le rechazo. Trato de volver con Naruto, pero este también le rechazo, quedándose sola. Espero que haya aprendido la lección por su bien En cuanto a Naruto… volvamos al principio

Naruto había vuelto esa mañana de la misión

Naruto: Hinata… te he estado buscando

Hinata: Siento que no consiguieras traer de vuelta a Sasuke

Naruto: No se podía hacer nada ya…

Hinata: Por lo menos lo intentaste

Naruto: Hinata… sobre lo del otro día. Tenías razón. Y mientras Sakura corría a por Sasuke me di cuenta de que eres alguien muy especial para mi y que bueno, yo

Hinata: Para Naruto

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Hinata: Por que ya no siento nada por ti Naruto. Perdiste tu oportunidad

No soporto ver esa carita sonriente triste. Pero no puedo echarme atrás

Naruto: Pero, Hinata, yo te…

Hinata: Es demasiado tarde Naruto

Naruto: ¡Pero…!

Hinata: Lo siento, he encontrado alguien que de verdad me valora

Naruto: ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

Hinata: Eso ya no te incumbe. He de marcharme

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Me doy la vuelta, y el con dos grandes zancadas esta de nuevo enfrente de mí

Naruto: Si cambias de opinión, sabes que estaré listo para ti

Hinata: No cambiaré de opinión Naruto

Le doy la espalda y vuelvo a andar. Esta vez no me llama. Tengo la tentación de dar media vuelta y decirle, explicarle como he llegado a esta conclusión. Pero no lo haré. Ahora en el puente, no esta reflejada el pañuelo de Naruto Uzumaki. Esta la novia de Neji Hyûga. Se que tendremos que luchar y que no me va a gustar esconder lo nuestro, pero, esta vez, tengo a alguien que de verdad me quiere

_ El Tai Gardens existe, es un restaurante muy caro en el centro de Madrid. No he estado nunca, pero que son jardines si es cierto_

_ El maître es el jefe de los camareros en un restaurante. Solo por si acaso_

**Y aki acaba… me ha kdao muy dulce, vrdd?? Wno, lo imprtant sn (redobls d tmbr) los REVIEWS!! Spero k os haya gstao!**


End file.
